Warrior's Peace
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Celtic has been feeling as though something is missing in his life. But he had everything that he could ever want in his life. Or does he?


**A/N: For the past few weeks, I've kept thinking that I haven't done a Yu-Gi-Oh story in a while. And since a few of my subscribers read my Yu-Gi-Oh stories, I decided to give them something (since all I've been writing is Legend of Zelda). Of course, there is always Magician's Spell, which is currently being revised and should be done in a couple of days (shameless advertising). **

**Now, this story could be considered to take place post-Warrior's Courage, but it can be read separately. And an FYI, Black Luster Soldier will often be known as Black Luster while Celtic Guardian will be known as Celtic. **

**Pairing: Black Luster Soldier x Celtic Guardian**

**Warning: past child abuse, guy x guy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

All of his life, Celtic Guardian had been told that pacifism was wrong. He was supposed to be a soldier and as such, he could show no weaknesses to his opponents. He was meant to destroy his enemy before they could destroy him. Pacifism made people weak and helpless, something that the warrior race was not supposed to be. He was supposed to be strong, even if something went wrong.

He was a pacifist. He was the one thing that his entire tribe hated. And even though he couldn't say that he was proud of that fact, he was oddly content. Well, not when he had been living with his father and his older brother. Those two were the worst to live with, since they _despised_ pacifists- and that's an understatement. His village thought the same thing about pacifists as well.

Celtic had thought that all warriors thought that way. But then he had met Black Luster Soldier. The older warrior had protected him when he had gotten lost in the forest and nursed him back to health. But besides that, the older warrior was extremely supportive of his choice of being a pacifist. But that didn't mean that Black Luster didn't do all that he could to teach Celtic how to fight and protect himself. He showed Celtic that he could still fight without turning into a brute or a ruthless killer.

Celtic snapped out of his thoughts when arms wrapped around his chest. The younger warrior looked over his shoulder and gave the owner of the arms a bright smile.

"Hey Black Luster. I thought you were at a duel," Celtic said with a smile.

Black Luster Soldier scoffed and nuzzled his face into Celtic's shoulder, breathing in the younger male's scent. "If you could call it a duel. It was just about over when I was summoned."

Celtic hummed in understanding and tilted his head to the side slightly to give Black Luster more room to sniff him. "I see. Sorry to hear about that."

"It's not so bad. That just means that I get to spend more time with you," Black Luster said softly.

Celtic Guardian blushed brightly and smiled. "You're so sweet."

The older warrior just hummed before turning his attention back to Celtic's neck. The younger warrior just chuckled at his mate's antics but let him have his way. The two remained like this for several minutes before Celtic starting frowning slightly. His thoughts went back to what he was thinking earlier and one particular idea that he had been wondering about was starting to bug him.

"Hey Black Luster. Can I ask you something really important?" Celtic asked.

Black Luster hummed affirmatively and removed his face from Celtic's neck. "Ask away."

Celtic nodded his head and let his gaze fall to his lap. He started fiddling with his hands nervously and his teeth bit into his bottom lip. Black Luster noticed how nervous his mate seemed and he moved over until they were facing each other. The older warrior kneeled down in front of his mate and he grasped Celtic's chin with his hand.

Their eyes connected with each other's before Celtic sighed. "If I said that I wanted to see my father again, how would you react?"

Everything around them seemed to grow quiet and the atmosphere grew tense. Celtic avoided Black Luster's gaze, keeping his eyes right on his hands. He heard the older warrior stand up and for a moment, he thought that his mate was angry. In response, he bowed his head down.

Black Luster hated his family, and that was putting it lightly. Ever since he had found out all the details about the abuse that he had to deal with at home everyday, Black Luster made it his job to protect him. That meant moving as far away from Celtic's village as possible without leaving the Forest region, burning all of his old clothing, and healing him both physically and mentally. Neither of them talked about Celtic's family, the subject being dubbed as taboo to discuss.

"Can I ask why?" Black Luster asked cautiously.

Celtic lifted his head slowly and met his mate's gaze. There was no anger or accusation shining in his eyes. Instead, there was just curiosity and worry. Celtic sighed and bowed his head again.

"I just…feel the need to see them again. I want to make sure that they're doing alright," Celtic explained softly.

Black Luster sighed and scratched his head. He really didn't understand his mate sometimes. His family had abused him both verbally and physically for years. He had been an outcast in his village for a long time before he ran off into the forest. And now, after they both had obtained their freedom, his mate wanted to go back home to see the very people that nearly killed him. Another sigh left Black Luster's mouth before he gazed down at Celtic.

He noticed the fear shining in his mate's eyes. He should, since it was an ever-present emotion that came along every once and a while. Not wanting his mate to fear him, Black Luster kneeled back down so that they were at eye level. He noticed some of the tension in Celtic's body leaving and that made the older warrior happy. Placing his hands on his mate's knees, he looked deeply into Celtic's eyes and gave him a small smile.

"While I respect your decision, I still want to know why you want to see them now," Black Luster said.

Celtic blinked before his eyes started to water. Black Luster's eyes grew wide in surprise before he took his mate into his arms. He quickly thought back to what he said, trying to see if he had mistakenly insulted his mate. He didn't think that he said anything bad, but perhaps he triggered some sort of memory.

Caressing Celtic's cheek softly, Black Luster kissed his mate lightly. "Are you alright Celtic? Did I say something?"

Celtic Guardian shook his head slowly, wiping his eyes. "No, it's just that…I had a dream last night. I dreamt that my younger brother came back and that we were all at our house. We were all a happy family and…and nobody hated me."

Black looked at Celtic in sadness. He was sure that his mate was aware that he would never have the life that he had when he was young. Celtic's brother, Gaelic, had died years ago. And no matter how many times Celtic's family apologized, there was no way to reverse years of neglect. But Celtic seemed to want some form of peace in his heart. Tipping his mate's head back, Black Luster observed the emotion shining in the hazel eyes.

Celtic knew that he could never go back to the life he once had. He would be ignorant to believe that. But he did want to put his past to rest and the best way to do that was to visit his village and put everything behind him.

The two warriors looked into each other's eyes before Black Luster spoke up. "Okay. We'll go to the village in two days. Is that alright with you?" Black Luster asked.

Celtic nodded his head and relaxed completely in Black Luster's grasp. He was happy to finally have the opportunity to put everything behind him and to get on with his life for good.

* * *

The sight of Celtic's village could be seen in the distance. It looked exactly the same as it had five years ago. Even the forest area around it looked the same. Once Celtic and Black Luster were within the perimeters of the village, a sense of dread filled the younger warrior's veins. He was starting to regret coming to the village and turned to Black Luster, about to recommend leaving when the sound of leaves crunching reached his ears.

Both warriors turned towards the sound, pulling out their swords in response. A large warrior stepped out of the bush, gripping his sword tightly. The warrior looked similar to Celtic Guardian, only much larger, as mentioned before, and more rugged. Celtic's eyes widened in shock before stepping back instinctively. The other warrior snapped his head up in surprise before his eyes narrowed.

"Celtic?" the warrior asked incredulously.

Celtic stepped back further, hiding behind Black Luster. The older warrior looked back at his mate in surprise before looking at the other Celtic Guardian. The other warrior looked angry, beyond angry in fact.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, you pathetic excuse for a warrior?" the other warrior shouted at Celtic.

Black Luster felt a wave of anger go through him and before he could stop himself, he walked right up to the warrior and grabbed him by the collar. Lifting him up into the air effortlessly, Black Luster glared right at the warrior.

"Just who do you think that you are that you can talk to my mate like that?" Black Luster growled out.

The Celtic Guardian scoffed before looking straight at Celtic. "I'm Caedmon. Celtic's older brother."

The anger in Black Luster's body intensified before he finally let it out. He threw Celtic's brother clear out of their sight, bringing down several trees in the process. Celtic flinched at the sound and looked over to where his brother was thrown before snapping his head at Black Luster. The older warrior felt a sense of satisfaction go through his veins before he looked at Celtic.

Disappointment was shining in Celtic's eyes and any other time, Black Luster would have regretted his actions. However, he noticed the sliver of pride that shined in his mate's eyes and that was enough for him. Walking towards Celtic, he gathered the younger warrior into his arms.

"Do you still want to go to your village knowing what I may do now?" Black Luster asked.

Celtic turned his head towards his brother before nodding his head. He still needed to do this. He needed the guilt and failure off of his chest. He only hoped that Black Luster would be able to contain most of his anger. Turning his head towards his mate, Celtic gave the older warrior a small smile.

"Yes," Celtic breathed out.

Black Luster made a sound in understanding before kissing Celtic softly. Although they were soft, the older warrior offered words of encouragement to his mate. Celtic shivered and gripped onto Black Luster's armor. He curled his arms around his mate and breathed deeply.

The sound of the villagers could be heard in the distance. Celtic and Black Luster broke their kiss and looked up at each other. Their eyes trailed over to the open gap in front of them and they saw the telltale sign of the other Celtic Guardians coming out of the village to inspect the damage.

Celtic clenched his fists before taking in a deep breath. He tried to calm down his heart but was failing miserably. His heart was beating harshly, jumping in his throat. Black Luster noticed the anxiety in his mate's body and curled their hands together. Celtic lifted his head up to look at Black Luster and he gave his mate a small smile. Both warriors turned their attention to the other Celtic Guardians coming towards them before they started walking forward.

* * *

Black Luster Soldier wouldn't classify himself as one to hold grudges. Such negative emotions showed that one could not be at peace with themselves unless they were harboring hatred. Anger was useful, but only if utilized at a reasonable level. So, he had no use for grudges at all when all they accomplished were pain and suffering for both parties.

Of course, considering the fact that he was sitting across the table from Celtic's father, he would like to believe that he had a right to be angry.

Celtic was sitting next to Black Luster, fiddling with his fingers. He lifted his head up slightly and noticed that the glaring contest between his father and his mate was still commencing. He heard footsteps and looked over from the source, only to duck his head back down when he saw his brother walk out.

"I see that you're still the pathetic wimp that you always were," Celtic's brother snarled out.

Chaos erupted in the room. Black Luster jumped out of his seat, followed closely behind by Celtic's father. Both older warriors met face-to-face in the center of the room, their swords drawn at each other's throats. Celtic jumped up and grabbed onto Black Luster's arm, trying to pull his mate away from the possible battle.

"Black Luster, stop! Don't do this, please!" Celtic pleaded.

Black Luster just glared at Celtic's father before sparing a glance at Celtic, who looked as though he was close to tears. His heart twisted at the expression. Looking back at his mate's father, he sheathed his sword without any hesitation.

Celtic let out a breath in relief and looked towards his father. Celtic's father glared heavily at Black Luster before he also sheathed his sword. Caedmon hissed out a breath in anger but kept his mouth close otherwise.

"Now, can we please talk about this before we get into another fight?" Celtic asked everyone softly.

Caedmon opened his mouth to say something else, but his father stopped him right before he could say what was on his mind. Both Celtic Guardians were watching Black Luster, who was giving them both a deadly gaze. Caedmon shuddered in slight fear before shutting his mouth. Celtic's father gave a terse nod before signaling everyone back to the table.

Black Luster made sure to keep Celtic and Caedmon away from each other. He kept his eyes on the older brother and father, making sure that neither tried anything tricky. While Celtic was willing to give the both of them a second chance, he still didn't trust them.

"Alright Celtic. Why are you here?" Celtic's father asked.

Celtic sighed before he brought his hands to the table. He continued fiddling with his fingers while he tried to find the right words to express what he was trying to say. He looked over to Black Luster for help and the older warrior gave his mate a comforting smile. He placed a hand on top of Celtic's and whispered words of encouragement.

Taking in a deep breath, Celtic lifted his head. "I came to offer a peace between our family."

Caedmon couldn't stop himself from barking out a laugh. Black Luster gave the warrior a glare, silently warning him to shut his mouth. Celtic placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, silently telling him to calm down. Black Luster looked up at his mate and saw the shake that Celtic gave him. It appeared as though the younger warrior wanted to fight his own battles for once. Nodding his head in understanding, the older warrior reclined against the chair he was sitting in.

Giving his brother an annoyed glance, Celtic continued. "As I was saying, I want to make amends with you both. And I want to do that by first telling you both that Black Luster Soldier is my mate."

Caedmon and Celtic's father couldn't find any words to describe their feelings. Both males looked at the other warrior in surprise before looking Black Luster over. They both admitted to themselves that the older warrior did look quite strong and deadly. And until Celtic stopped him, he looked as though he would be willing to get into a fight.

Celtic's father nodded his head in understanding, silently giving his son his blessing. Celtic sighed in relief before looking towards his brother. Caedmon was avoiding his gaze, although he looked a little bit less tense than he had been prior.

Celtic sighed at his brother's behavior. "Secondly, I know that you both are not aware of the reason why I became a pacifist. So, I thought that I should tell you that as well," Celtic said.

Celtic waited for a few seconds for his brother to say something. When both members of his family remained quiet, Celtic gave them both a thankful smile. Although he knew neither warrior would admit it, he knew that they were both curious. And the both of them needed to be aware as to how the event came about. Celtic grabbed onto Black Luster's hand for support.

"Well, you two remember how Gaelic was kidnapped by Curse of Dragon years ago, correct?" Celtic asked gingerly, knowing how touchy the subject was.

Both Celtic's father and Caedmon nodded their heads slowly. Their eyes dimmed as they remembered the missing link in their family. Gaelic had been the youngest in the family and he was the one who suffered the terrible fate.

"So then you both remember me going out to search for him. I was walking through the woods when I smelt wood burning in the distance. I ran towards the smell and was led right to Gaelic. He was tied up and blooded up. I ran to go get him but then Curse of Dragon appeared. I started to battle it, and it looked as though I was winning. But then, a trap card activated," Celtic said, gripping onto Black Luster's hand tightly.

Black Luster squeezed Celtic's hand back, trying to comfort his mate as best as he could. Celtic needed to get though this by himself, but Black Luster would be there to help him through it.

Celtic continued with the story, although his eyes were starting to water. "A large hole appeared under us and we fell. I was lucky to grab onto the edge of the hole and I reached out grab Gaelic. I had his hand in mine and I was about to pull him up when he was ripped from my grasp. He fell into a large abyss that seemed to go on forever. I..I couldn't save Gaelic at all, even after I was supposed to be the strongest warrior in our village," Celtic said, choking out the last part.

Celtic's father sighed as he heard the short story and rested his head in his hands. All this time, his son had been traumatized by seeing his brother die right in front of his face, and he hadn't noticed it. Instead, he abused and neglected his son because he just thought his son was a coward. Caedmon frowned and thought about what he had heard. He wasn't as upset about the story as his father, but it did clear up things about his brother.

Caedmon lifted his head up and looked over to Black Luster. The older warrior was watching him closely, his eyes narrowed slightly. It looked as though both members of Celtic's family were slightly remorseful about their actions.

Celtic continued with his story, not noticing how his story was affecting his brother or father. "After I came back to the village, everyone started treating me differently. Some of them had challenged me to fights, often beating me within an inch of my life. They blamed me for the death of my brother and threw insults at me like they were harmless. After a while, I just lost the will to fight. It just felt as though trying would get me nowhere," Celtic mumbled.

Black Luster felt sympathy for Celtic. While he had already heard of his mate's hardships while staying in the village, it still made his upset to know what the younger warrior had to go through growing up. It was disgusting for him to hear how Celtic's own kind turned on him in his time of need.

Caedmon jumped in outrage. "Well, how come we never noticed? I think we would have noticed if you had been injured beyond repair!" Caedmon shouted.

"No offense, but that's what spell cards are for. Plus, it's not as if you two paid me any mind after Gaelic died," Celtic pointed out.

Celtic's father flinched slightly at the accusation before bowing his head in shame. His son had a point. Celtic just sighed and walked over to his father, placing a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes locked with each other when his father lifted his head up. Giving his father a comforting smile, Celtic leaned down to hug him.

"I'm not here to bring you down and pit the blame on you, even though I have every right to. I just want to put my guilt to peace once and for all," Celtic said before embracing his father.

Celtic's father looked down at his son in surprise before closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Celtic and brought him into a tight hug. A few feet, Caedmon was standing, watching his brother and father awkwardly. Black Luster took this as his cue to stand up. He walked over to Caedmon and stuck out his hand.

"I'm doing this solely for my mate. If he is able to bury his grudge for his father, then I believe that we should do the same," Black Luster explained.

Caedmon looked down at the hand before lifting his gaze to Black Luster's face. The two warriors stared at each other before Caedmon finally grasped the older warrior's hand. The two shook hands awkwardly, but neither said anything about it. They soon separated from each other, choosing to say nothing to each other. Not that it matter to them either way.

Celtic separated from his father before turning towards his brother. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck before pulling him into a hug. Caedmon grunted as he was dragged into his brother's arms but said nothing. As soon as the hug started, the brothers soon broke the hug, looking away from each other.

"Now what?" Caedmon asked.

Celtic scratched his head and looked towards Black Luster for suggestions. The older warrior chuckled at his mate's confusion and ruffled Celtic's hair. "How about this. Celtic will continue to live with me in my cabin, but he will be able to visit the village whenever he wants. But only if he is guaranteed safety. That means that everyone in this village is made aware of the consequences of harming my mate in any way," Black Luster suggested.

Celtic snapped his head up in shock. He really hadn't been expecting his Black Luster to say something like that. He had just expected to be able to visit one time just to make up with his family. A large grin was starting to spread on Celtic's face and he jumped into Black Luster's arms in excitement.

"Really? You'll let me do that?" Celtic asked incredulously.

Black Luster Soldier nodded his head. "Yes. I trust you enough to take care of yourself. Of course though, I will be traveling with you for the first few visits to make sure everything is under control," Black Luster said.

Nodding his head in agreement, Celtic pulled his mate into a kiss. He could feel tears of joy start to collect in his eyes and one fell from his eyes before he could stop it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I didn't expect that. But I guess that I should be used to different results happening in my oneshots. I'm really not sure why I'm so surprised. I hope you all enjoyed this not-quite sequel to Warrior's Courage. **


End file.
